Guardian Angel
by arelaiphy
Summary: Hermione merasa sudah begitu selesai dengan dunia ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dia punya segala kesialan dan hal buruk, tak ada teman, keluarga ataupun kerabat. Hermione merasa itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidup, namun seseorang yang mengaku malaikat penjaganya tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan meyakinkannya jika dunia masih layak untuk ditinggali. AU.


**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By : arelaiphy**

 **A/N : Hai! Aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Ini oneshot yang tiba-tiba kepikiran pas mata kuliah yang membosankan dan bikin ngantuk. Buat yang masih nunggun Multiverse Love, maafin update kelamaan huh. Aku masih ngerjain chapter selanjutnya dan agak tersendat-sendat T.T. Entah kenapa jadinya malah fokus disini. Tapi tenang aja, aku janjiin chapter Multiverse Love bakalan tetap update as soon as possible!**

 **Jadi sembari menunggu (PD banget ada yang nungguin XD) cobain deh baca yang satu ini. Ini agak pahit pahit sepet , manis-manis naggung dan yeah, angst! *ketawasetan***

 **Settingnya bukan dunia sihir, no Hogwarts dan lain-lainnya. POV nya berganti antara Draco dan Hermione.**

 **Disclaimer : Hermione , Draco and everyone elses are belongs to JK Rowling. The story line is mine.**

 **Warning : AU. ANGST. GAJE. ETC.**

 **Rate : M? tapi gak ada adegan dewasa yang 'itu' banget, apalagi lime. Nyerempet-nyerempet dikit mungkin, tapi aku gak tau apa aman kalau dikasih rate T. Jadinya T semi M ajalah.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Sumarry:**

 **Hermione merasa sudah begitu selesai dengan dunia. Alasannya untuk bertahan hidup lenyap ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dia punya segala kesialan dan hal buruk, tak ada teman, keluarga ataupun kerabat. Hermione merasa itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidup, namun seseorang yang mengaku malaikat penjaganya tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan meyakinkannya jika dunia masih begitu berharga untuk ditinggali.**

* * *

" **Tapi kita tidak bisa mencurangi kematian, kan Draco?"**

* * *

note _:_ yang tertulis _underlined_ atau _miring_ berarti diucapkan dalam pikiran.

 **Hermione POV**

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika aku melihat dia didepan jendela kamar. Rambut pirangnya bersinar dan terlihat cukup serupa dengan cahaya bulan di tengah kegelapan. Aku membawa kakiku turun dari ranjang satu persatu lalu berdiri penuh tanda tanya kebalik kaca jendela yang berkabut oleh uap air. Dia melayang diantara udara, dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan kelopaknya melambai ketika angin berhembus. Pria itu terlihat sangat tenang, kakinya seakan sedang berdiri diatas semacam lantai yang tidak tampak.

Dia memandangku, bibirnya bergerak mengucap sesuatu dan aku menerjemahkan itu sebagai permintaan untuk membuka jendela. Aku masih berdiri dalam posisi yang sama, tidak merasa yakin untuk mengikuti permintaannya. Namun dalam keremangan malam secarik senyumnya masih dapat aku tangkap lewat indera penglihatan, senyuman itu seakan memberi tahu jika dia tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk. Bahwa dia datang dalam damai.

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan pikiranku, aku membuka kait yang membuat jendela itu terkunci dari dalam dan mendorong daunnya untuk terbuka.

"Terimakasih" dia memberi tahuku ketika rasa dingin dari udara malam yang beku menyentuh kulitku yang terbuka dan membuat kedua tanganku refleks mengeratkan gaun malam dan sweter yang aku kenakan.

Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh , batinku bertanya-tanya tentang banyak hal mengenai kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Semuanya pertanyaan itu terasa seperti parade di dalam tempurung kepalaku, saking banyaknya aku bahkan tak mampu memilih pertanyaan mana yang harus keluar lebih dulu.

"Aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu satu persatu" dia berkata.

Dia berbicara cukup keras sehingga aku dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya, kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan membuatku terkaget. Hampir terasa seperti jawaban dari apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Seakan dia mampu membaca pikiranku atau aku baru saja mengatakan semuanya keras-keras. Namun kemungkinan kedua adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, jadi kuputuskan jika itu semua hanya kebetulan.

"Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu"

Aku mengambil dua langkah mundur ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai membelalak seakan ingin keluar dari cangkangnya saat itu juga. Dia masih tersenyum dan tidak bergerak sesenti pun, matanya terlihat cukup gelap dalam penerangan yang remang-remang.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" dia kembali berkata.

Perasaan horror yang sebelumnya merayapi nadiku masih dapat kurasakan dan tanganku mulai gemetar. Otakku memerintahkan untuk segera menutup jendela lalu menguncinya erat-erat, menutup tirai sampai tidak ada cahaya yang mampu lolos keluar dan bergelung di bawah selimut seperti kepompong. Menunggu pagi datang lalu menyadari jika semua ini hanyalah satu mimpi buruk yang lain. Tapi kedua kakiku tak mampu bergerak, seakan mereka sudah tidak terhubung lagi dengan kontrol otakku.

Dia masih disana, berdiri diaatas udara dan terlihat begitu mempesona. Aku melihat dari balik bulu mata jika ia mulai bergerak mendekat. Satu-persatu bagian tubuhku mulai gemetaran, reaksinya berantai seperti gerak jatuh sebaris domino. Mulai dari telapak tangan menuju kedua lengan dan bahu, terus menuju leher dan turun ke punggung sampai ke telapak kaki. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar dan terus gemetar seiring dengan jarak antara aku dan dia yang semakin berkurang.

"Sshh, ssh, tenang lah. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Suaranya terdengar jernih seperti lonceng gereja. Cara suaranya mulai memasuki lubang telingaku dan sampai ke saraf-saraf pendengaran memberiku suatu perasaan nyaman, memaksaku untuk tenang dan diam. Dia kembali mengambil beberapa langkah maju sampai ujung dari sepatu pantofel hitamnya berada tepat didepan jari-jari kakiku. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini, campuran antara wangi segar musk dan vanilla yang manis. Dia bernafas diatas kepalaku, yang membuat aku menyadari jika aku tak lebih tinggi dari dagunya.

Seluruh tubuhku masih gemetar, namun tak lagi sehebat sebelumnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ia bagi membuat seluruh ketakutanku menguap perlahan-lahan. Aku sedikit kesulitan bernafas ketika jemari tangannya menyentuh ujung daguku dan menariknya keatas sehingga membuat kedua mataku bertemu dengan miliknya. Sekarang aku dapat melihat warna matanya dengan baik, sangat abu-abu, hampir seperti besi.

"Kau tak perlu merasa takut" lonceng itu berdenting lagi, volume suaranya yang rendah masih memberikan perasaan nyaman yang sama. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa dia dan kenapa dia mampu membuatku merasakan begitu banyak perasaan yang aneh. Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas dan aku merasa sangat bodoh pernah memikirkannya. Namun pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba.

 _(Siapa kau?)_

Aku berbicara dalam pikiranku, jika saja aku mampu mengucapkannya dengan lidahku sendiri pastilah kalimat itu terdengar takkan lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

Dia mengulas senyum _itu_ , perasaan nyaman yang lain menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahku.

"Aku malaikat penjagamu" dia melepaskan daguku yang berada diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu sesaat setelahnya jiwaku merasakan kelaparan ketika pandangan abu-abu itu memutus kontak.

Tubuhku kembali gemetar seakan aku sedang terserah demam yang sangat parah. Aku mendesis diantara gigiku ketika dia menarikku mendekat ketubuhnya. Rangkulannya terasa sangat tenang dan hangat, tubuhku terasa sangat pas pada bentuk tubuhnya. Aku menghirup aromanya dan meletakkan wajah di atas dadanya. Terasa sangat teramat nyaman, seakan aku baru saja menemukan tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Menemukan tempat yang selama ini begitu aku rindukan. Seakan aku bisa berada disana untuk sisa umurku. Kehangatan yang dulu aku sebut rumah.

Dia membelai rambut dan punggungku yang gemetar dengan tangan kanan ketika tangan kirinya mengeratkan pelukan. Perasaan gemetar itu perlahan-lahan mereda, dan semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik. Aku rasa dia benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

…

Matahari sudah mencapai puncak langit, namun beberapa gumpalan awan masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Cahaya matahari menyebar ke seluruh taman yang basah, membuat tetes-tetes hujan yang tersisa berkerlipan seperti berlian. Aku mengirup aroma setelah hujan, orang-orang menyebutnya petrichor. Aku pernah membaca tentang itu di suatu buku, sebuah aroma yang ditimbulkan oleh sejenis bakteri yang disebut _actynomicetes_ ketika spora-sporanya yang beraroma khas berterbangan ke udara saat hujan turun.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya sisi romantis, ya?" katanya, yang membuat aku memutar pandangan kearah dia berada.

Aku memberinya senyuman, yang selalu muncul ketika aku tau dia kembali mendengar pikiran-pikiranku.

 _(Lihatlah siapa yang berbicara mengenai sisi romantis),_ aku menyipitkan mataku kepadanya dan menemukan dia menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Gadis kebanyakan akan mengatakan betapa romantisnya aroma dari hujan. Membawa kenangan lama atau semacamnya. Tapi kau, malah menemukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan suatu jenis bakteri"

Mulutku terbuka dan bahuku bergerak naik turun. Sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah sebuah kikikan. Tapi untuk kasusku, apa yang baru saja kulakukan lebih terlihat seakan aku sedang mengalami kesulitan bernafas atau semacamnya. Kau harus memiliki suara untuk mengikik, kan? Tapi aku tidak memilikinya, atau tidak lagi.

( _Tapi aku bukanlah gadis kebanyakan. Lagipula aku tak punya banyak memori yang layak untuk diingat kembali)_ , aku berpikir.

Matanya tiba-tiba membuat kontak dengan mataku, kedua manik kelabu itu terlihat sedikit melebar. Oh, aku bisa merasakan ketegangan pada keduanya.

"Tentu saja, kau lebih baik dari gadis kebanyakan" wajahnya berubah keras, pandangannya memberikan perasaan mengigil pada tulang-tulangku, "Kita bisa membuat banyak kenangan yang layak untuk selalu diingat. Setiap hari"

Aku tersenyum. Namun pandangannya tak berubah , masih mengeras dan dingin. Perasaan mengigil itu semakin mengigit.

"Aku tau kau masih menyimpan perasaan rendah diri itu, jauh di dalam pikiranmu. Aku masih bisa membacanya, walaupun kau berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau sempurna, kau indah dan kau mempesona Hermione, jangan pernah meragukan itu" dia berbicara dengan begitu berperasaan. Aku mengedipkan kelopak mataku, berusaha untuk melihat matanya sedikit lebih jelas.

Itu masih membuatku terkejut ketika menyadari dia mampu mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan seakan kami berbagi otak yang sama, sampai ke detail terkecil.

 _(Ya, kita bisa membuat kenangan sebanyak yang kita inginkan)_ , aku mengangguk.

Dan kemudian dia kembali mengulas senyum _itu,_ sebelum dia membawaku pada satu pelukan hangat. Aku bisa merasakan mataku akan segera meledak oleh tangis namun sekuat tenaga ku tahan. Dia tak layak melihat air mataku, dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi alasan aku menangis.

"Kau bisa menangis jika kau ingin, tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku Hermione" katanya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

 _(Seakan aku bisa menyembunyikan hal-hal dari mu , Draco)_

Dia tertawa dan kembali mengeratkan pelukan.

 _Draco_

Aku mengulangi nama itu dalam kepala. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kali pertama aku mengetahuinya. Nama yang terdengar begitu indah bahkan walau hanya kueja dalam pikiran. Aku selalu berangan-angan akan seperti apa ia terdengar di bibirku.

Gambar-gambar dari kejadian malam itu kembali memenuhi setiap lekuk ingatanku, setelah pelukannya yang menenangkan. Tubuhku sudah berhenti gemetaran dan aku sudah dapat melihat kedua manik kelabu itu dengan mataku lagi. Aku bisa melihat fiigurku yang dipantulkannya, merasa begitu kecil dan buruk rupa diantara kerupawanannya.

"Namaku Draco"suaranya yang selembut beludru mendesis didalam kesunyian, "Aku disini untukmu, Hermione. Kau tidak sendirian" dia mengatakannya begitu bersungguh-sungguh hingga aku nyaris percaya.

Aku tidak mampu untuk berpikir tentang satu hal pun. Kata-katanya menulikan pikiranku.

( _Kau tau namaku)_ itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan. Aku menemukan diriku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dan cukup ternganga oleh kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu" katanya, memperdalam pandangan yang terus menelisik mataku, "Pikiranmu sama indahnya dengan suaramu. Kau masih bisa berbicara padaku tanpa suara. Aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang telah hilang, menjadi siapapun yang kau inginkan" di berhenti, mengambil nafas dan memberi jeda beberapa saat "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk membunuh dirimu. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari dunia ini hanya karena kau kira tidak ada yang lagi yang tersisa, atau karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanmu. Ada seseorang , Hermione. Dan seseorang itu aku"

Dia kembali mengambil nafas panjang yang membuatku menyadari jika dia mengucapkan seluruh kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Mataku beralih kearah meja di samping ranjang dimana sebuah botol yang berisi tablet putih berada, sebagian besar isinya telah berceceran di seluruh meja dan lantai. Kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya mulai berseliweran di kepalaku. Aku sedang berusaha menelan pil-pil itu, satu genggam penuh. Ketukannya di kaca jendela menghentikanku sedetik tepat sebelum sempat kulakukan.

 _(Siapa kau?)_ , aku mengulang pertanyaan itu dengan rasa penasaran yang berkali-kali lipat.

Dia tersenyum lagi, kedua tangannya masih berada di bahuku. Telapak tangannya meremas pelan, terlalu nyaman seakan sudah pernah melakukannya setiap hari.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku malaikat penjagamu" suaranya menjadi lebih rendah saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir.

 _(Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Aku tak punya siapapun yang mau menjagaku!)_ aku berteriak, atau kupikir aku berteriak.

"Tapi aku disini. Kau hanya tak tau jika aku ada" katanya.

Ingatan mengenai bagaimana dia bisa muncul dengan melayang di depan jendelaku dan bagaiamana dia mampu mendengar pikiranku menghentikan aku untuk menjawab. Dia pasti menggunakan semacam trik sulap atau sesuatu yang serupa. Tidak mungkin dia seorang malaikat. Tidak ada sesuatu seperti malaikat didunia ini.

"Kau tak perlu berpikir begitu keras mengenai siapa aku. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa aku akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin mulai dari sekarang"

Dia berhenti dan memandangku tepat dimata, udara malam yang menerobos lewat jendela yang terbuka membelai rambut pirangnya. Aku menjaga pikiranku untuk tetap diam dan kemudian memberinya sebuah senyuman pahit ketika menemukan hal yang lucu dari pernyataannya.

 _(Jangan membuang waktumu untukku. Aku akan segera mati bagaimanapun juga. Ada kanker sialan yang bersarang di kepalaku)_

Tangannya yang masih berada dibahuku melonggar, kedua ibu jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar. Aku meremang merasakan sentuhan dari jemarinya yang berada diatas sweater yang aku kenakan. Gerakannya pelan saja, namun mengalirkan ribuan kejutan ke seluruh saraf-sarafku.

"Aku tidak membuang waktuku untukmu, Hermione. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, dan aku tak peduli berapa lama itu akan berlangsung. Sehari atau selamanya bukan masalah. Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak dengan pikiran jika kau tidak diinginkan"

 _(Tapi aku tak punya siapapun lagi),_ aku mulai terisak.

Kenangan tentang orang tuaku menghantamku di kepala seperti sebuah palu. Dua orang yang selalu mencintaiku dengan apa adanya. Mereka yang selalu menyayangi sepenuh hati walau harus hidup untuk menjaga putri mereka yang mengidap kanker. Tapi sekarang mereka telah pergi. Kecelakaan itu merenggut segalanya dariku, kedua orang tuaku dan bahkan suaraku. Dan kenapa aku adalah satu-satu yang selamat? Kenapa aku yang akhirnya akan mati cepat bagaimanapun juga. Aku harap aku dapat pergi saja bersama mereka karena hidup tanpa kedua orang tuaku jauh lebih buruk dibanding kematian itu sendiri. Semua bisa meninggalkanku dan aku jamin aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi jangan mereka. Mereka adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya. Tidak ada teman, saudara atapun kerabat. Hanya mereka.

Kehilangan suara bahkan membuat segalanya jauh lebih sulit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga paru-paruku mengkerut untuk melepaskan seluruh tekanan ini. Tapi bahkan untuk itu saja aku sudah tidak sanggup. Seluruh alasanku untuk hidup sudah lenyap, jadi untuk apa lagi aku masih bernafas sekarang? Mati hari ini atau besok takkan ada bedanya. Aku sudah terlalu selesai dengan dunia.

Pupilnya terlihat melebar. Pupil manusia akan melebar jika melihat sesuatu yang menarik minat mereka, aku pernah membaca itu disuatu tempat. Apakah itu mungkin jika dia menyukaiku?

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu, Hermione. Sangat menyukaimu" dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan berhenti beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Masih ada aku, aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa memilikiku" dia mengucapkan kalimatnya kata perkata dengan begitu pelan.

Nada suaranya memberiku suatu perasaan yang ringan, seakan kedua kakiku diangkat dari lantai. Tapi aku pernah belajar jika kau membiarkan dirimu percaya dengan perasaan melayang setelah ucapan seseorang, kau akan berakhir hancur lebur karena jatuh kembali ke bumi secara kejam dan menyakitkan.

 _(Berhenti membual)_ aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukan sikap bermusuhan.

"Percayalah padaku, Hermione" dia berbisik.

Dia menarikku kembali ke lengannya, memelukku begitu erat. Seluruh perasaan tertekan yang selama ini memberatkan dadaku terasa terangkat ketika aku merasakan keberadaannya di sekitarku. Kedua tanganku tergeletak tak berdaya disamping tubuh, seakan telah kehilangan tulang. Dia kembali membelai kepala dan punggungku. Dalam setiap gerakan tangannya seakan dia menyuruhku untuk menyerah dan percaya.

"Percayalah padaku" ulangnya, dengan lebih pelan.

 _Apakah aku bisa percaya padanya?_

Aku mengubur wajah didadanya, tidak peduli lagi apakah ini adalah mimpi atau apapun. Tidak peduli lagi jika aku harus hancur lebur setelah ini. Aku hanya tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak perasaan nyaman yang dia berikan.

…

"Kau sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesonaku, kan?" suaranya menariku kembali ke waktu sekarang, membuyarkan segala ingatan tentang malam itu.

Aku membiarkan sebuah senyuman tipis melengkung sebelum menjawab.

 _(Kau tahu Draco, kaulah yang paling membutuhkan perawatan intensif saat ini. Penyakit narsis akutmu itu butuh penanganan yang serius, sungguh)_

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ketika pikiranku berbicara padanya. Dia kemudian memutar pandangan ke arahku, memperdalam pandangan sepasang kelabunya tepat pada iris hazelku seperti paku yang perlahan-lahan menancap. Dia mempertahankan pandangan itu beberapa saat sebelum menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan begitu dramatis, pada saat bersamaan seringai tipis yang menjadi kebanggaannya terbentuk miring di sudut bibir. Pria ini benar-benar tahu titik kelemahanku, jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Dia serta merta tertawa begitu keras. Aku memutar bola mataku saat dia membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput yang hampir kering.

 _(Itu tidak adil)_ aku memberi tahunya.

Mendengar itu dia malah tertawa semakin keras. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang menyipit saat tertawa.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku sudah jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya padamu. Untuk yang satu ini mungkin aku memang sudah tidak tertolong"

Aku bisa merasakan panas yang merambat menuju pipiku. Matanya bahkan tak melihat padaku saat berbicara, dia melempar pandangan jauh ke atas menuju birunya langit. Parasnya telihat luar biasa sempurna ketika sinar matahari jatuh mengenai kulit pucat pualamnya. Aku masih tak percaya malaikat seperti dia mencintaiku begitu besar.

"Kau tak pernah tau betapa cantiknya dirimu, Hermione. Berhenti membuat dirimu seakan-akan lebih kurang berarti di banding aku"

Aku hanya tersenyum, Draco sudah kembali menggunakan nada itu. Dan aku sedang tak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan lain.

 _(Bisakah kita terbang menuju jendela? Aku merasa agak capek untuk berjalan)_

"Tidak" dia menjawab pendek dan tegas.

 _(Ayolah, Draco. Seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu)_

Draco menarik nafas dan beralih ke posisi duduk sebelum menjawab

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Hermione. Aku sama manusianya dengan mu sekarang"

Aku menyipitkan mata padanya, ekspresi yang selalu kugunakan ketika merasakan ada yang ganjil dari hal yang ia bicarakan,

 _(Kau benar-benar melakukan trik malam itu, kan?)_

"Mungkin saja" dia tersenyum, "tapi aku masih bisa melakukan ini" dia melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan dengan satu hentakan kecil dia membawaku ke kedua lengannya dan menggendongku _bridal style_. Aku tertawa dalam kepalaku ketika dia mulai melangkah ke dalam rumah.

Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi karena hanya ada aku Draco yang menghuninya namun kami masih menjaganya untuk tetap bersih dan nyaman seperti saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup. Kami memasuki ruang tamu dimana foto keluargaku tergantung, disana keluarga kecilku terlihat begitu bahagia. Mereka duduk mengapitku dengan lengan yang merangkulku penuh kasih sayang. Tiba-tiba aku begitu merindukan mereka.

Aku mempererat pelukanku di leher Draco dan mengubur wajah di bahunya. Dunia seperti kiamat ketika aku tau mereka telah pergi. Kami harusnya akan pulang kerumah dan merayakan hari keluarnya aku dari rumah sakit saat itu, tapi malah berakhir kembali di ranjang rumah sakit dan hanya aku yang berhasil selamat. Ironi memang, ketika disaat momen hidup dan mati seperti itu justru yang paling lemahlah yang bertahan hidup. Aku ingat jika aku berteriak begitu keras saat itu, namun tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Detik itu juga aku menyadari bahwa ada lagi satu hal yang direnggut dariku. Aku tidak tau hal buruk apa yang kulakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya sehingga sekarang aku dihukum begitu kejam, seakan menderita kanker yang setiap waktu bisa membunuhku belum cukup.

Draco mulai menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan kami dengan lantai dua, aku bisa merasakan lengannya di tubuhku semakin meguat. Dia juga pasti sedang menyimak apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi dia memilih diam. Pria ini datang seperti mimpi, entah dari mana dan selalu meyakinkanku tentang bahwa hidupku masih begitu berarti. Dengan sabar terus mengingatkanku jika dia sangat teramat mencintaiku dan dengan entah bagaimana bisa membaca dan mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan. Perlu berbulan-bulan bagiku untuk percaya padanya, dan berkali-kali percobaan bunuh diri setelah kali pertama yang dia gagalkan. Dia terus memaksaku untuk melakukan pengobatan dan merawatku dengan sabar. Aku tak ingat kapan aku menyerah , tapi tanpa benar-benar aku sadari aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya dan dia telah menjadi satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup.

Didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih Draco berhenti, dia membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu dengan sedikit sentakan dengan kakinya. Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang yang berada di sudut ruangan,

"Beristirahatlah" katanya ketika membaringkanku dan bersiap pergi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menahan lengannya untuk tetap tinggal,

 _(Temani aku)_

Draco mengeluarkan ekspresi berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum bergerak ke sisi ranjang disampingku. Dia berbaring dan menarikku mendekat, aku merebahkan kepala di dadanya dan kemudian melingkarkan lengan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dan memelukku lebih erat.

"Sekarang tidur" perintahnya. Tangannya yang berada di balik punggungku mulai membelai naik turun.

 _(Draco)_ aku memanggil namanya.

"Hm?"

 _(Apa yang kau pikirkan?)_

"Kau" katanya terlalu cepat nyaris seperti refleks.

Aku mendengus, _(Aku merasa tidak adil, kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang kau)_

Dia tertawa, "Kau sama sekali tidak tau betapa sulitnya mengurai pikiran-pikiranmu, Hermione. Disini" dia menunjuk keningku dengan telunjuknya "Adalah benang kusut"

Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajahnya dan melihat dia menaikkan sebelah alis lagi, tangannya memaksa kepalaku untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

 _(Bohong, buktinya kau terus saja tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu)_

Dia kembali tertawa, dadanya yang kujadikan bantal bergerak naik-turun. Aku tersenyum, dia cukup banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini.

"Yeah, setelah banyak latihan dan karena kau sudah mengizinkan aku untuk mendengar pikiranmu. Terasa lebih sulit waktu dulu kau masih menganggapku musuhmu, aku nyaris tidak mendengar apa-apa kecuali saat kau berbicara padaku"

Dadaku terasa di tusuk duri, mengingat tentang masa-masa aku masih menganggapnya orang asing yang mencoba mencampuri hidupku. Aku sudah bersikap jahat padanya selamanya itu.

 _(Maafkan aku, Draco)_ aku mengeratkan pelukan dan semakin membenamkan wajah didadanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hermione. Akan lebih tidak masuk akal jika kau langsung menerimaku tanpa curiga kan? Bagaimana jika aku adalah orang jahat yang berusaha membunuhmu?"

Aku tertawa dalam pikiranku, _(Tapi kau bukan pembunuh , Draco. Mana ada pembunuh yang menghentikan korbannya untuk bunuh diri sampai belasan kali?)_

"Yah, kan aku bilang tadi bagaimana jika"

 _(Tapi tetap saja tidak banyak yang ku tahu mengenai dirimu)_

Aku memainkan tanganku yang berada di dadanya dengan membuat gerakan melingkar dengan jari tangan ketika memikirkan itu. Gerakan tangannya di punggungku tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa saat sebelum kembali bergerak saat ia mulai menjawab

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?"

 _(hm, aku tidak tau nama belakangmu)_

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang seperti itu. Apakah itu penting?" tanyanya,

 _(Kau tidak punya? Tidak penting juga sih. Draco saja sudah cukup, kok)_

Aku tersenyum, iya hal-hal remeh seperti itu tidak penting. Dia hanya Draco, Dracoku. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kenapa kau tidak pilih satu untukku?"

 _(Hm, apa kau mau nama belakangku? Draco Granger? Ah, tapi itu tidak terdengar cocok)_ aku berpikir. Aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan nama belakangku sebelumnya, tapi ketika disandingkan dengan namanya entah kenapa terdengar begitu biasa.

"Granger baik-baik saja untukku, aku suka" kata Draco.

 _(Tidak, tidak. Terlalu biasa, tidak cocok. Kau butuh sesuatu yang, bagaimana kita menyebutnya, mewah?)_

Draco tertawa, tangannya membelai kepalaku gemas.

 _(Ah, bagaimana kalau Malfoy? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama keluarga bangsawan seperti itu disuatu tempat. Draco Malfoy, bukankah terdengar hebat?)_

Aku bersorak dalam kepalaku. Kedua nama itu cocok sekali disatukan, Draco benar-benar memilki aura bangsawan di dalam dirinya.

"Kau memberi nama bangsawan untukku?" dia tertawa, "Draco Malfoy? Lumayan juga"

 _(Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita memanggilmu Draco Malfoy)_ aku tersenyum

"Baiklah, nona Hermione Granger kita bisa membicarakan hal ini nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, kau sudah terlalu banyak bergerak"

Aku menggeliat tak senang. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk tidur sekarang. Karena setiap kali aku beranjak tidur aku merasa dia bisa pergi kapan saja.

"Draco?" aku memanggil namanya

"hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa waktuku tidak lama lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku semakin melemah dan merasa sangat takut tidak lagi sempat mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuknya.

"Hermione" dia mendesiskan namaku. Dia melepaskan sedikit pelukannya dan mengubah posisi sehingga matanya bisa bertemu dengan mataku. Aku percaya jika sekarang dia bisa melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Aku meletakkan telapak tangan di pipinya dan membelai selembut mungkin. Dia menutup matanya beberapa saat sebelum perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai mendekat. Mata abu-abunya memantulkan mataku dengan begitu jernih, aku sudah bisa merasakan nafasnya yang terasa seperti mint menyapu wajahku. Kemudian, dengan begitu lembut bibirnya sudah melumat bibirku pelan.

Kami berbagi ciuman itu. Tidak menuntut, tidak terburu-buru hanya lembut dan tenang. Aku tahu air mataku telah jatuh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asin di sela-sela ciuman kami. Tapi kami tidak berhenti, kami tidak ingin berhenti seakan esok takkan pernah datang untuk melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke dadanya, kedua tangannya membelai pelan seluruh punggugku. Perlahan aku menggerakkan tangan kelehernya, terus ke kekepala. Rambut pirangnya terasa begitu lembut diantara jemariku.

Aku meletakkan tanganku kembali ke dadanya, memainkan bagian depan kemejanya dan perlahan-perlahan melepas kancingnya. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Tangannya menghentikan tanganku dan matanya memberi padangan tidak suka.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Hermione. Dokter bilang kau sudah semakin lemah"

 _(Persetan dengan Dokter. Aku tau apa yang ku inginkan, Draco. Dan aku ingin kau)_ aku bisa mendengar nada nyaris memohon dalam suaraku.

"Tapi ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" dia memaksa

 _(Kau tidak menginginkan aku , Draco?)_

Aku benci ini. Matanya terlihat begitu bersalah, aku benci membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu , Hermione. Kau tau betapa aku menginginkanmu"

 _(Sentuh aku)_ aku merasa seperti wanita murahan ketika memohon padanya untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku begitu menginginkannya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa.

Draco mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam. Aku bisa melihat dilemma di matanya dan tidak tau tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku tau dia sudah mendengar pikiranku, dan Draco tidak akan pernah bisa berkata tidak untukku. Aku tau itu.

Draco mulai menciumku lagi, tangannya bergerak turun menuju pinggulku sebelum melepas tali gaun yang berada dibahu. Aku meresapi setiap detik yang berlalu, setiap detik yang masih bisa kumiliki bersamanya. Aku tidak lagi ingin kehilangan satu hal pun.

…

 **Draco POV**

Aku mendaratkan kakiku diatas sebuah cabang pohon apel dan merasakan kayunya sedikit bergetar. Angin terasa cukup kencang dari atas sini, meniup rambutku dan menjadikannya sedikit berantakan. Sore sudah beranjak menjadi senja, matahari tak lagi di posisi sempurna untuk memancarkan sinarnya. Tidak lebih dari beberapa jam lagi ujung langit akan menelannya dan menggantikan posisinya dengan rembulan.

Aku melihatnya disana, di sebuah bangku taman. Dia duduk membelakangi matahari terbenam terlihat tidak tertarik menikmati senja yang mulai jatuh. Sisa-sisa sinar matahari menerpa punggungnya, menjadikan figurnya terlihat bercahaya. Apakah dia tidak kepanasan? Aku melihat sebuah dahan didekatku dan dengan sedikit gerakan tangan membuat daunnya menjangkau lebih jauh sehingga punggung gadis itu terlindungi dari sinar matahari. Aku tersenyum ketika tubuhnya terlihat nyaman.

Sebuah buku tergeletak di pangkuannya, matanya terpaku pada setiap huruf yang tercetak disana. Tangannya terhubung pada sebuah tabung plastik yang berisi cairan bening melalui semacam selang. Tabung itu tergantung di tonggak yang berada pada sebuah kursi roda yang terletak disamping bangku tempat ia duduk. Rambut coklat madunya tergerai sampai ke bahu, terlihat lebih tipis dan lebih pendek dari yang aku ingat.

Aku menghilang dan muncul kembali di dahan yang lain, mencari posisi yang lebih baik untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Aku menahan nafas ketika tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke posisi tempat aku berada, mata coklat yang mempesona itu terlihat begitu lelah. Itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum matanya kembali ke buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia tidak dapat melihatku, aku tidak bisa membuat dia mampu melihatku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut.

Pipinya terlihat semakin kurus, begitupun tubuhnya. Sepertinya pengobatan yang ia ambil terakhir mengambil begitu banyak lemak tubuhnya. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun sejak aku melihatnya di rumah sakit ini, dan memperhatikannya seperti ini. Sudah nyaris tak terhitung entah berapa kali dia datang dan pergi dan aku selalu memperhatikannya setiap ia kembali.

Seseorang memanggil namanya, wanita muda dengan pakaian putih dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sebuah topi perawat terlihat mencuat kurang rapi di atas kepalanya.

 _(Dia disini lagi),_ aku bisa mendengar wanita itu berpikir sedikit terganggu.

"Hermione, sudah hampir gelap. Kau harus segera masuk" dia memberikan senyum yang sudah terlatih sebagai seorang perawat bertahun-tahun.

"Sebentar lagi, Ryta. Aku sedang menunggu ibuku, katanya dia akan datang sebentar lagi" Hermione memutar pandangan pada perawat itu.

Perawat yang bernama Ryta itu menarik bibirnya yang dipoles oleh lipstick merah cherry pada satu garis tipis ketika mendengar Hermione berbicara. Dia terlihat tidak senang pada jawaban itu, namun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk memaksa dan merusak image ramahnya.

 _(Merepotkan sekali)_ aku bisa mendengar pikirannya sekali lagi, membuatku mengutuk disela gigi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tunggu bersama"

Ryta mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hermione, menyilangkan kakinya dengan cara yang sopan. Matahari sudah hampir mencapai titik akhirnya untuk terbenam, rambut hitam legamnya terlihat semakin gelap dibawah magenta.

"Tak perlu Ryta, aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri" Hermione menjawab sedikit terlalu cepat, aku bisa tau jika dia sedikit terganggu pada keberadaan perawat itu. Aku memusatkan konsentrasi padanya, berharap mendengar sesuatu.

 _(Pergi saja, tolong)_

Aku melepaskan nafas yang tidak sadar sedang ku tahan ketika mendengar kalimat pendek itu melintas dipikirannya. Aku tak pernah harus berusaha apalagi berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar pikiran manusia. Pikiran-pikiran mereka terdengar tanpa perlu aku pinta, seperti sesuatu yang masuk tanpa permisi ke gendang telingaku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran itu atau sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri agar tidak terganggu.

Tapi dia, pikiran gadis itu terlalu tenang dan sunyi. Mungkin itu adalah hal pertama yang membuatku tertarik dan penasaran sehingga memperhatikannya sejak kali pertama. Aku bisa mendengar pikirannya, hanya saja seperti satu dalam seratus kejadian. Dia punya kemampuan yang hebat dalam menyembunyikan segala yang ada di pikirannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang seperti dia sebelumnya.

"Oh, tak masalah. Lagipula shiftku sudah hampir selesai" dia kembali tersenyum.

 _(Harusnya kau bersukur kutemani disini. Bisa-bisa si tua Bradley itu memarahi ku jika membiarkan pasien duduk sendirian di taman dijam-jam segini)_ aku kembali mendengar pikiran si perawat, dasar bermuka dua.

Hermione mendesah sekali, sepertinya menyerah dan menerima keberadaan perawat itu disampingnya. Dia cepat-cepat kembali pada bacaannya, mencoba mengabaikan sebisa mungkin.

"Apa yang kau baca?" perawat itu bertanya.

"Sebuah novel" jawab Hermione cepat bahkan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku.

"Apa itu?"

" _The fault in our stars_ , John Green"

"Oh tentang gadis yang punya penyakit paru-paru kan? Sudah diangkat jadi film juga kan? Aku sudah menonton filmnya, sedih sekali" Perawat itu tersenyum antusias, terlihat sangat senang sekali menemukan topik yang ia tahu.

Hermione mengangguk, namun sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Perawat itu terlihat gugup karena tiba-tiba topik yang dia harap bisa menjadi satu bahan obrolan tidak disambut baik oleh Hermione. Pikirannya mulai menjadi begitu berisik, mulai dari menggerutu dan mencari-cari topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Aku mulai terganggu dengan perawat itu dan memfokuskan diri pada pikiran Hermione, masih sama, terlalu tenang. Bahkan apa yang ia bacapun tidak begitu banyak ku tangkap.

"Hm, Hermione. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat teman-temanmu, terakhir kali mereka datang dengan berpot-pot mawar putih kan?" dia mengatakannya dengan terlalu lancar, seakan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu berhari-hari.

Pegangan Hermione di bukunya tiba-tiba mengerat, punggungnya terlihat menegang. Dia bernafas untuk beberapa kali sampai punggungnya kembali rileks dan membalikkan halaman novelnya sebelum menjawab,

"Mereka sudah tidak pernah datang sejak ke lima belas kalinya aku dirawat dirumah sakit" nadanya begitu ringan, seakan-akan dia sedang berbicara mengenai cuaca.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku pikir, kau tahu , pria muda dengan rambut coklat yang selalu datang dengan bunga? Aku pikir dia pacarmu, kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Tapi aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi akhir-akhir ini"

 _(Aku sudah penasaran sampai mau mati rasanya, pria itu tampan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin gadis penyakitan macam dia punya pacar semanis itu)_

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar pikiran wanita itu. Dasar jalang tukang iri. Nada suara dan gesture tubuhnya menyiratkan seakan-akan dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Tapi apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali berbeda.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Ryta"

 _(Oh, jadi dia meninggalkanmu? Pantas sih, cantik tapi penyakitan siapa yang tahan. Tunggu sampai yang lain mendengar ini)_

"Oh, dia bukan? Maafkan aku, kupikir, dengan semua bunga dan hal-hal yang dia lakukan, kau tau?" perawat itu menggunakan nada meminta maaf yang kentara, tapi aku bisa jamin jika dia tidak benar-benar memaksudkannya.

 _(Cukup berhenti berpikir, bisakah?)_

Aku cukup kaget ketika kalimat itu terdengar dari arah Hermione, gadis itu baru saja tanpa sadar melepaskan perlindungannya untuk beberapa saat. Hanya itu saja dan kembali sunyi. Perawat itu benar-benar tidak tau dimana harus berhenti, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menghilangkan dia dari sana. Penggosip sialan itu.

"Eh aku dengar pengobatanmu berhasil?" dia merubah posisi duduknya, kakinya tak lagi disilangkan. Wajahnya kemudian melihat kearah Hermione dengan lebih dekat. Mencoba menggali lebih dalam, hah?.

"Yeah, mereka bilang itu bisa memberiku beberapa bulan lebih lama" dia mengatakannya dengan nada itu lagi, sangat ringan. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa dengan begitu mudah berbicara mengenai penyakitnya. Selalu tanpa perasaan, datar. Seakan-akan penyakit yang ia derita adalah hal yang biasa, tidak akan mampu merenggut hidupnya. Atau bahkan ia tak begitu peduli dengan hidupnya.

"Itu berita bagus" si perawat terlihat benar-benar antusias mengenai berita ini.

"Yeah, kurasa itu berita bagus jika kau bisa menunda kematianmu beberapa bulan lebih lama" Hermione mengucapkannya dengan begitu pahit, namun tetap tanpa perasaan.

Si perawat terlihat cukup kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar Hermione berbicara. Mulutnya membentuk o kecil dan matanya memandang tak percaya pada gadis itu. Ada keheningan beberapa saat.

"Hey lihat itu ibumu"

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar lima puluhan berjalan kearah mereka. Rambut coklat madunya terlihat serupa dengan milik Hermione, ikal dan tebal. Hanya saja milik Hermione terlihat lebih tipis dan pendek. Dan disinilah bagian paling aneh mengenai dia. Tepat ketika wanita itu masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, wajah datar, kaku dan tanpa emosi miliknya langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan senyum tulus dan mata yang berkilauan. Seakan-akan dia baru saja memasang topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Atau dia baru saja melepas topengnya dan wajah yang sekarang adalah yang asli?. Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui itu. Dia seperti puzzle yang sangat sulit untuk aku pecahkan.

"Maafkan Mom 'Mione. Apotiknya benar-benar kacau, antriannya panjang sekali. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" wanita itu memiliki senyum yang mirip dengan Hermione, "Hai Ryta, maaf aku merepotkanmu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sama pada perawat yang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya itu.

"Tak apa , Mom" jawab Hermione , dengan senyum yang sudah dari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Bukan masalah, Mrs. Granger. Karena kau sudah disini, aku permisi" perawat itu memaksakan senyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _dear_? Dia tidak terlihat cukup baik" tanya ibu Hermione ketika membantu putrinya untuk duduk dikursi roda.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Mom. Dimana Dad?"

"Oh, ayahmu masih menemui pasien. Kau tau, klinik agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena Mom sudah jarang bisa membantu Ayahmu. Tapi tenang saja, begitu dia selesai dia akan segera bergabung dengan kita" jawab Mrs. Granger ketika mendorong kursi roda putrinya memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

Begitulah dia, dia terlihat sangat senang dan penuh semangat di sekitar orang tuanya. Banyak bicara dan selalu ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah menunjukan rasa sakit jika didepan mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin tau apa yang ada dipikirannya, tentang wajah mana yang ia sembunyikan dan wajah mana yang benar-benar miliknya.

Aku ingat dulu dia adalah orang yang ramah, baik dan bersemangat pada semua orang. Dia punya banyak teman yang selalu datang mengunjunginya dan seorang pria yang datang dengan bunga-bunga. Namun setelah beberapa saat, jumlah orang yang datang semakin berkurang sampai menjadi tidak ada sama sekali. Yang terakhir pergi adalah pria dengan bunga-bunga. Sejak saat itu Hermione mulai memiliki dua wajah yang dia gunakan didepan orang-orang dan orang tuanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku lihat dia sudah dibolehkan pulang. Rasanya aku ingin mengikutinya kemana dia pergi dan terus berada disisinya walau hanya untuk memperhatikan dia tanpa dia tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dia dan aku bukanlah dua orang yang bisa bersama-sama. Jadi aku membiarkan dia keluar dari pintu rumah sakit dengan kedua orang tuanya dan melihat dia masuk ke pintu mobil. Aku tak berharap untuk melihatnya lagi, karena jika aku berharap untuk melihatnya lagi itu berarti dia harus kembali kesini. Karena disini adalah satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melihat dan bertemu dengannya.

Harapan seseorang terkutuk sepertiku tidak akan pernah terwujud, aku tau itu. Aku merasa bersalah padanya untuk tidak berharap karena belum lama setelahnya dia kembali kerumah sakit dengan bersimbah darah. Kedua orang tuanya lebih parah. Aku bisa melihat jika mereka sudah akan pergi, mereka akan bergabung dengan sisi lain duniaku. Aku tercekat. Gadis itu, dia sendirian.

…

 **Hermione POV**

Rambutku semakin tipis dan tipis hari ke hari. Pengobatannya tidak berjalan dengan baik, apa yang menggerogoti tubuhku sudah terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Aku berbaring di ranjang, terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan tubuh kurus yang tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Aku bisa merasakan waktuku semakin dekat, aku tidak pernah takut pada kematian sebelumnya. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, semuanya sudah tertulis dengan jelas. Sekarang entah kenapa aku begitu takut, takut sekali meninggalkan dia.

Draco masih duduk disisiku, masih terlihat menawan seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Rambut pirangnya yang sempurna sudah semakin panjang, dia bahkan tidak bercukur berhari-hari dan sebuah lingkaran hitam berada dibawah masing-masing wajahnya. Kemejanya digulung sampai kelengan dan terlihat sangat kusut. Tapi pesona yang dia miliki tak pernah berkurang walau sedikit.

 _(Kau terlihat hebat)_ aku memberi tahunya.

Dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum _itu_ , itu adalah senyum yang berbeda. Aku merasakan perasaan kehilangan ketika melihat dia tersenyum. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berubah.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hermione" dia membelai kepalaku, sangat pelan seakan takut itu bisa membuat rambut tipisku botak.

Aku tersenyum, aku tidak merasa cantik saat ini. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum dan menghentikannya untuk mendebatku mengenai 'kau-cantik-bagiku' dengan pikiranku.

 _(Aku tau Draco, terimakasih telah mencintaiku)_

Aku senang dia bisa mendengar pikiranku karena aku merasa benar-benar tidak bertenaga sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkan bibirku.

"Tidak, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dia kemudian mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menariknya mendekat kebibir.

 _(Aku pergi, Draco)_

Pikiran itu pelan sekali, aku sendiri bisa merakan kesedihan dalam kata-kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mencium tanganku lagi.

 _(Aku sangat bahagia, merasa sangat diinginkan. Terimakasih telah datang dan menghentikanku membunuh diriku malam itu)_

Bola mata abu-abunya menjadi kemerahan, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

 _(Terimakasih telah menjadi malaikat penjagaku, maaf aku tidak bisa disisimu lebih lama tapi aku janji aku akan mengingatmu sampai kapanpun. Aku harap aku bisa mencurangi kematian, tapi kita tidak bisa kan Draco?)_ satu tetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Dia mencium tanganku semakin dalam. Dia mendesis dari balik bibirnya dan aku merasakan tanganku telah yang biasa bercahaya terlihat begitu redup dan basah. Dia tidak terisak, matanya hanya menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air mata. Tapi pandangan kelabu itu memberiku perasaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat seseorang menangis. Dia hancur dan terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione" dia mengatakannya sangat pelan dan dalam bersamaan dengan perasaan hancur dan terluka yang ia punya.

 _(Lebih dari apapun, Draco)_

…

 **Draco POV**

Aku meletakkan pot yang berisi beberapa tangkai mawar putih di pusaranya, membaca nama yang tertulis di batu abu-abu itu seakan memberiku pukulan telak diwajah. Dia telah pergi , meninggalkanku sendirian di planet ini. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya , pikiran-pikiran indahnya dan senyumannya. Semuanya masih terasa segar diingatan, seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Tetapi dia telah meninggalkanku berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah nafas berat kubiarkan lolos dari sela bibir. Dia dulu sangat menyukai mawar putih tapi tidak suka mencabut atau memotongnya dari tanah. Jika kau menyukai sesuatu yang indah, kau tidak akan merusaknya. Dia selalu mengatakan itu padaku dulu.

Aku mendesah sekali lagi, menyadari jika mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan sering menggunakan kata 'dulu' jika berbicara tentang dia.

"Mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, Drake?" seseorang bertanya. Aku tidak perlu memutar kepala untuk tahu siapa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, Blaize" aku berbisik, masih memaku pandangan pada batu abu-abu itu.

Aku bisa merasakan dia bergerak mendekat dan berdiri tepat disampingku, dan sedetik kemudian bunga yang serupa dengan milikku muncul dari ketiadaan di atas pusara.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan kekuatan ini?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihatnya , sebuah pusaran energi keperakan berputar di telapak tangannya. Dulu sekali aku juga pernah memiliki itu ditanganku. Cukup lama aku memperhatikannya namun kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak juga,Blaize. Aku menerima hukumanku, dan aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan"

Blaize melambaikan tangannya dan pusaran energi itu menghilang. Ia memusatkan pandangan ke arahku, mata coklatnya terlihat mengeras. Mata Hermione juga coklat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menghentikan dia malam itu. Kau bisa membiarkan dia menelan pil-pil itu dan sekarang dia akan berada disini bersama kita" ucap Blaize

"Aku tidak menyesalinya" aku menjawab pendek. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya.

"Apakah dia seberharga itu, Draco? Dibandingkan dengan kehilangan kekuatanmu? Di tendang oleh jenismu sendiri? Dan menjadi manusia selamanya?"

Kata-kata Blaize menyeretku kembali ke malam itu. Aku memang seharusnya berada disana malam itu, tapi bukan untuk menghentikan Hermione membunuh dirinya. Aku seharusnya menjaga dan mengawalnya menuju sisi gelap dari dunia kematian. Seperti yang kuberitahu padanya, aku adalah malaikat penjaganya. Lebih tepatnya, malaikat maut. Malaikat mautnya.

Aku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan diriku terlihat didepannya, membuat kontak langsung dan mengacaukan takdir kematian. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan itu. Bunuh diri adalah dosa yang tidak terampuni. Hal itu seakan mengejek kelahiran dan kematian pada saat yang sama. Dia terlalu baik, terlalu suci untuk berada di sisi kegelapan. Ditambah lagi, jauh sebelumnya aku juga sudah melakukan kesalahan lain yaitu jatuh cinta pada manusia, kepada Hermione.

Sebagai hukumanku aku akan hidup di bumi sebagai manusia selamanya. Aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatan dan kemampuanku kecuali mendengar pikiran manusia. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena bakat ini adalah bakat yang tidak dimiliki semua malaikat. Aku manusia tapi tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Aku akan tinggal di tubuh ini selamanya, tidak menua dan tidak mati. Sampai hari kiamat atau mungkin sampai mereka memberi pengampunan.

Aku sudah mengetahui itu sejak awal, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menghentikannya menelan pil-pil itu. Sejak detik itu sama sekali aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Dia mungkin juga akan meninggalkanku cepat atau lambat, dan aku akan benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Tapi bagiku itu tak masalah, karena tujuanku bukan untuk merasa bahagia untuk diriku sendiri. Makhluk sepertiku seharusnya memang tidak pernah berharap merasa bahagia. Namun dengan mengetahui dia tidak harus berada di sisi kegelapan membuat segala perjuanganku mendapat harga yang pantas.

"Ya , dia bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari itu" aku menjawab pertanyaan Blaize setelah beberapa saat kembali mereview kejadian dulu dikepalaku.

Blaize mendengus, "Benarkah tuan kekasih? Dan sekarang cinta dalam hidupmu itu bahkan tidak tahu jika kau pernah ada. Dia sudah bahagia di sisi terang. Dan kau? Aku akan membusuk disini sendirian selamanya"

Aku tersenyum, merasa lega memikirkan hal itu. Dia sudah berada di tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

"Dia akan mengingatku"

"Kau tahu cara kerjanya, Draco. Saat arwah manusia menginjak sisi terang kematian, seluruh ingatan tentang bumi akan menghilang. Perasaannya sebagai manusia akan lenyap. Yang dia mampu ingat hanyalah jika dia pernah merasa bahagia, bukan apa yang membuatnya bahagia"

Aku tau itu, tapi aku memiliki perasaan jika dia akan mengingatku. Dia berjanji untuk mengingatku. Perkataan Blaize kubiarkan terabaikan, aku tidak akan memberi tahunya mengenai itu. Setelah beberapa saat dalam diam, aku mendengar Blazie mendesah.

"Ini terakhir kali kita bertemu dan ini terakhir kali kau bisa melihatku"

Aku mengannguk. Sebagai seorang malaikat maut, Blaize tidak diizinkan untuk membuat kontak langsung dengan manusia. Sebagai manusia, aku seharusnya tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilalui Blaize dengan membiarkan aku melihatnya, tapi setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatnya ditendang atau dihukum menjadi manusia. Aku bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya, aku setengah malaikat. Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatur tentang menunjukan diri ditengah seorang setengah malaikat sebelumnya, karena tidak banyak yang mendapat hukuman seperti aku. Setidaknya begitulah yang aku dapat dari pikiran Blaize, pembuat onar kecil ini benar-benar tau bagaimana menemukan celah untuk melanggar.

"Kau harus berhenti mencuri dengar kedalam kepalaku, Draco" aku menyeringai ketika melihat dia menyipit terganggu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu"

Dan kemudian dia menghilang bersama angin. Aku menyadari jika ini adalah kali terakhir aku dapat melakukan kontak dengan dunia kematian, aku sudah harus benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal kali ini.

Batu abu-abu itu terlihat kokoh, nama Hermione tertulis indah disana dengan tinta berwarna keemasan. Aku memaku pandangan disana , membayangkan senyumannya dikepalaku. Bayangan bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya masih mampu aku ingat. Dia sangat cantik waktu itu, dia tersenyum menenangkan ibunya yang menangis memeluknya. Mengucapkan kalimat aku akan baik-baik saja berkali-kali, tangannya yang lain meremas lembut lengan ayahnya yang juga menahan tangis. Aku yakin itu adalah pertama kali mereka mengetahui Hermione divonis kanker. Aku sedang melakukan tugas seperti biasa, mengawal orang mati menuju tempat mereka seharusnya. Rumah sakit sudah seperti pos tersendiri bagi makhluk sepertiku. Aku penasaran tentang apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, bagaimana dia terlihat begitu tenang, dan aku mulai membaca pikirannya. Tapi tak ada apa-apa, semuanya terlalu sunyi. Dan rasa penasaran itulah yang menyeretku semakin dalam untuk mencari tahu tentang dia. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu telah membuat seorang malaikat maut jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau salah , Hermione. Kita bisa mencurangi kematian. Aku melakukannya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, bahkan sekalipun"

* * *

 **A/N : Err, gimana? Cukup nyinetron kah? Hahaha . Entah kenapa ide jadi agak-agak gelap gini sampe bikin angst. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca sampe cuap-cuap gak jelas ini. I'll be right back with the new chapter of Multiverse Love. Thankyou for reading and if you don't mind, leave review(s) please :)**


End file.
